Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Chamber of Prisoner
by Sonmina
Summary: The real title is 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Chamber of Prisoner’s with the Goblet of the Order of the HalfBlood Prince of Ramen' Long, no? Any way, it's just a small collection of tiny stories. Couples: Lots. Most are DracoGinny.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Chamber of Prisoner's with the Goblet of the Order of the Half-Blood Prince of Ramen.

(Begin)

Ginny Weasley walked to the Gryffindor table. It was the first day of a new year at Hogwarts and already it had started out crazy.

Draco Malfoy felt the same way as he sat down at his table.

"DRAKIE! WHERE WERE YOU ON THE TRAIN? HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE YOU?"

"Gods, Pansy! Are you retarded! Do I have to bloody spell it out for you? I. Don't. Like. You. Now, leave me the hell alone!" Draco screamed.

Ginny thought about the train ride: sharing a compartment with Draco Malfoy, name-calling, teasing, hitting, crying, apologies, and soon even kisses.

She blushed at the thought of it.

Dinner was over and everyone was headed to the common rooms, but Ginny left to the library.

Draco did the same.

-Earlier that day on the train-

"Weasel." Came a cold voice from the door.

"Ferret." Ginny acknowledged. Ginny Weasley was reading a muggle magazine.

Draco Malfoy peeked from behind the door.

"Can I sit down?" he asked as nicely as Draco Malfoy could.

"Sure." She said, barely looking up.

After a few minutes silence, Draco started talking. "Why do you read that muggle garbage?"

"Because I happen to like this 'muggle garbage.'"

"You're only reading this because your family probably can't even afford the _Daily Prophet._"

Ginny's face went red and Draco knew he had struck a nerve, and for some reason, he enjoyed watching her blush, smile, and get angry. It was cute. What was the word for that? Ah, yes, infatuation.

And all of a sudden, he went blank.

He woke up what seemed minutes later, with Ginny crying over him, "I'm so sorry! So sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's ok, I guess I deserved that. I should be sorry."

"But what can I do for you? I just feel so bad." Ginny asked.

Draco motioned for her to come closer. She did.

He put his mouth to her ear and said "Kiss me, Ginny."

Ginny blushed violently. "Eh?"

"Kiss me." He repeated in her ear. It sent shivers all down her spine.

She obeyed.

-When the train stopped-

"Draco, I'd better go." Ginny said, blushing very hard.

"Meet me in the library later, please?"

She nodded, buttoning up her shirt.

Ginny left to find her brother's compartment.

"Oh my God, GINNY!" Hermione yelled, looking at Ginny's state.

Ginny's clothes were askew and her hair was a great mess.

"Gin? What's that red mark on your neck?"

Ginny blushed, "Mosquito bite." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…"

-Present day in the library-

"Gin, let's finish what we started earlier on the train." Draco smirked.

Ginny smiled, "But of course."

-DO NOT DISTURB-


	2. Chapter 2

Please Leave any Sexual Tension OFF the Quidditch Field!

WARNING! LOTS OF FLUFF INVOLVED AND OOCness!

Ginny zoomed on her broomstick, looking for the Snitch.

'_Ah ha!'_ She flew forward.

Draco Malfoy did the same as he saw a glint of gold.

'_Gotcha!'_

Ginny flew fast; it was in her grasp, her duty as a Seeker would be fulfilled.

Draco zoomed forward.

'_So close!'_

They were both almost there; both had the Snitch right in front of them, both ready to lunge.

And they did.

They both clasped their hands on the Snitch, but-POOF! It was gone! It flew away, out of their grasp.

As the Snitch flew away, Draco and Ginny's hands missed and closed on each other's hands!

The two groaned and realized that their hands were still latched together.

Ginny blushed beet red, as did Draco. They made eye contact and Ginny gave Draco a weak smile.

"GIN! Get the Snitch!" Harry Potter yelled.

"OY! Ferret-Face! Get away from my little sister!" Ronald Weasley screamed.

But they were ignored.

Draco looked at Ginny, smiling at the way her gorgeous red hair complemented her freckled face and matched her temper.

Ginny, who was gazing at Draco, noticed for the first time how nice his hair was. It was silver with small tints of gold.

Hands still held, they stared at each other.

Instantly, his lips met hers, and Draco kissed Ginny with a burning passion. Ginny kissed back, none of them caring about the loud gasps emerging from the crowd in the Quidditch field.

"MY SISTER!" Ron's scream was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble with FireWhisky

After a rough breakup with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley goes to the Hogs Head for a drink.

"One FireWhisky, please." Ginny orders.

"You got it, doll." Says the barman.

Ginny's left eye twitched.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny said inaudibly.

"You should know, barmen don't have many manners." Said voice came from behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw a platinum blond haired boy behind her.

The barman gave Ginny her drink. She took a sip. "I'm not in the mood, Malfoy."

"Oh dear Weasel, I'm just trying to be nice. Here, let me pay for that."

"Oh sure, go and throw your money in my face! That'll make me happier!"

Draco chuckled as Ginny took another sip. She stopped.

"Did the all-mighty, super manly, and macho Draco Malfoy just CHUCKLE?"

"Yes, well, I may be a sarcastic and arrogant prick, but I'm still capable of having feeling!"

Ginny laughed and Draco smiled, "HEY! I made you laugh!"

-1 hour and a half and 6 FireWhiskys later-

"Come on Red, gotta get you back to your dorm!" Draco said, slinging Ginny over his shoulder.

Ginny laughed, "WHEE!" she giggled, then hiccupped.

"That's it Red! No more FireWhisky for you!"


End file.
